Tricked
by Deadly Fangs
Summary: Lavi plays a trick on Allen, Kanda and Daisya. WARNING: THE VIDEO THEY ARE WATCHING IS SICK! DO NOT WATCH IF YOU JUST HAD SOMETHING 2 EAT!


Disclaimer: If I owned this, do you think I would put this up? No! So I'm only gonna say this once...I don't own D.Greyman!

Sorry if they seem a bit OOCish and if I get the translations wrong. First D.Greyman fanfic so be nice!

" Yes! For once we get to stay somewhere nice!" Lavi said as he, Allen, Kanda and Daisya walked into the hotel room. They had just finished a mission and where resting in town for one night before they went home the next day. Allen flopped down on the bed while Kanda stood in a corner of the room, Daisya sat in the window and Lavi went into the other room only to return a few minutes later with an evil glint in his eye. " Hey guys, want to see something sweet?"

Getting up from the window and doing a cartwheel, Daisya landed right infront of Kanda. His long time friend glared at him in a don't-you-dare-touch-me look, but Daisya was never one to back down. Ignoring Kanda's protest, Daisya grabbed his arm and pulled him into the other room.

" Daisya, let me go at once you fool!" Kanda yelled as Daisya pushed him into a chair that Lavi pointed out.

" Not going to happen arkadaşım." Daisya replied with a cheerfull smile as he watched Lavi type something in on the computer that came with the room. As Lavi typed away, Allen stood on one side of the chair and Daisya stood on the other side with Kanda trapped in the middle all the while looking like he wanted to run someone through with his sword, but that had been left in the other room. " What are you typing in Lavi?" Daisya asked as he tried to look over the redhead's shoulder.

" Just wait a minute." Lavi said and disappeared for a minute then came back into the room with a vidoe camera and turned it on. " Allen, press the play button on the screen."

" So just what are we watching?" Allen said to himself as he pressed the play button and then raised an eyebrow. " Two Girls One Cup? Lavi, what is this?"

" Just watch." Lavi said as he aimed the carmera the the three of them.

At first, there was no reaction except for a chuckle coming from Daisya, but he quickly stopped as the movie continued.

" Buhatsu isu fusu?" Kanda asked as his eyes went wide before they all three of them let out a grossed out yell.

Daisya had his hands pressed against his mouth as he turned a shade of green. " Kendimi kötü hissediyorum...AH BOK!!" He yelled as he grabbed a garbage can and threw up his supper.

" Lavi what is the matter with you?!" Allen asked before he covered his eyes. " Nononononono!! Why did she do that? Why did she just-OH SICK SHE DID IT AGAIN!"

It was like that for the rest of the movie, Kanda and Allen staring at the computer with disgusted-horrified-confused looks on their faces, Daisya throwing up in the washroom and Lavi laughing his head off whle videotaping the whole thing. When it started to play agian, both Kanda and Allen tried to turn it off in a panic. " Stop it! STOP IT!!" Allen yelled as he turned away. Kanda managed to turn it off but like Daisya, he had turned a sick shade of green. Bolting up from the seat, he banged on the door to the washroom where Daisya was still hiding.

" Denmitsu Daisya, open this door!"

The door opened and Kanda yanked Daisya out and slammed the door closed behind him. A few seconds later, they could all hear Kanda throwing up into the toilet. Daisya turned his attention to Lavi and glared at him. His skin was pale and clammy and he was holding onto his stomach while trying not to dry heave. " Lavi, you orospu qocugu seni..." Was all he said as he sat down on the floor and hid his face with his hood, his Charity Bell making a soft ring as he moved.

Kanda came out a few minutes later looking worse for wear, looking like he wanted to run his Mugen through Lavi. Grabbing the still laughing boy by the from of his shirt, he pointed the end of his Mugen to Lavi's thoat and glared daggers at him. " Give me one very good reason as to why I shouldn't kill you right now, you stupid baka."

" Okay, okay! Let me down and I'll get all of you something." Lavi said. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he ran to the little friged and pulled something out while keeping it hidden.

" Lavi, what do you have?" Allen asked nervously.

Turning around, Lavi showed them a chocolate ice cream container with nuts inside. Opening the lid, he took a spoonful, popped it into his mouth and smiled at the sick looks the others had on their faces. " So do you three want some?"

Needless to say, they all ran for either the washroom or a garbage can.

Turkish

**orospu qocugu seni** (son of a bitch)

**arkadaşım** (my friend)

**Kendimi kötü hissediyorum** (I feel sick)

**bok** (shit)

Japanese

**Buhatsu isu fusu** (what is this)

**Denmitsu** (dammit)

**Baka** (fool)

And there u have it people! In my world, Daisya does not, I repeat, does NOT die!

I got tricked into watching that video and OMG I was almost sick!

Special thanks for Kiarra-Chan for pointing out some spelling mistakes. They are now fixed.

Remember; reading + reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


End file.
